1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting beam removal equipment, and more particularly to mounting beam removal equipment for removing mounting beams from a plurality of wafers simultaneously.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a slicing machine slices an ingot, a mounting beam is mounted on the peripheral surface of the ingot in order to prevent the cutting face from chipping. Since the ingot is sliced along with the mounting beam, the mounting beam is attached to the sliced wafer. The mounting beam must be removed from the wafer.
In order to remove the mounting beam from the wafer, a variety of methods have been proposed: a water heating method, a heating method and a drying method. Concerning all methods, the wafers are processed on a wafer-by-wafer basis. For this reason, the wafers cannot be efficiently processed, and it takes much time to process the wafers.